


Lights, camera, action!

by Sw1ngWasK1ng



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Advocate!Valentino, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Reader is a Sexual Abuse Helper, Reader-Insert, Verbal Abuse, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sw1ngWasK1ng/pseuds/Sw1ngWasK1ng
Summary: It was you who shot first, the last time you'll ever fire a gun.The despicable individual you've been hunting, and finally killed, so that the children may live peacefully.Blaring sirens rang in the cold night air as the life from your body bled.Words of comfort were told to you when they carried you off into an ambulance, ending as a pleasant dream.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

There was one thing for sure before you dropped in after your unprecedented death. It wasn't always that heaven turned away a soul to plummet down into the depths of hell. You weren't even upset.

Since at least the family you saved from that pedophile died along with you. If your destination's hell, then you've damned well made sure he didn't go scot free. Speaking of which— you awoke in a lavish heart shaped bed, surrounded by unfamiliar individuals beneath the velvety covers, slightly perturbing your focus.

Something was definitely wrong here.

As your vision cleared a bit, you immediately took note of the current environment not being the same one from before moments ago.

Feeling tired still, you brought a claw up to your face, gently rubbing the sleep out from them.

.

.

.

Wait a second.

Pausing to look down at the wakening hand, observing it strangely. Instead of normal skin and anatomical stubs, it was all faded black and pointed at the ends.

In a voice that isn't yours anymore, you've spoke disbelievingly, teeth all too sharp grazing.

"I'm really dead."

That was one of the questions needed answering, and you'll have to search for them yourself. Carefully maneuvering out of bed, more surprises came. Height difference between you and the entire room, extra pairs of arms and a naked, muted slender figure.

Not having noticed the dim lighting, you squinted hard in search for any coverage. At the corner of the area, you've found what appears to be a vanity mirror. Steadily walking over while making sure not to bump into anything in the dark, you look into the mirror.

You're not you anymore.

Humanoid in appearance, yes. But a mortal? Hardly.

Sanity is a fragile thing and you've a long way to go from here.


	2. Good Morning, Pentagram City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The wise butterfly was not a victim to the wheel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Sorry for the late release, was meant to have this be up on January 11th, but had some stuff to do. Kept notes incase.
> 
> Thank you for reading last time. ^^

Showering only made the surrealism worse, but made progress. Smell was sensitive, too. Water in hell made you think twice about sniffing objects. You distracted yourself to ease tension by learning what you can. With this newfound form, your theory being partially blind, true. Akin to a moth with the antennae proving further. Awkwardly picking up a pair of rose tinted heart specs, catching its golden rim in the dark, clarity fixed.

Oh, you didn't forget to get dressed. There was a walk in closet with perfectly fitting clothes, accessories, shoes. You'd wear something similar to the clothes you died in. Hidden firearm compartments retracted while you were tidying your outfit.

The available lethal ammo cartridges labelled Cleansing Day. And beside it, vapes? Why not.

Angelic weaponry.

Silver bullets for demons.

Taking one wouldn't hurt. Yes, the one time you held a gun, it ended in your death. Do you really have anything to lose?

No, this is hell.

Locked and loaded, the gun was discreetly holstered. Come prepared.

Laying on the shelf beside the mirror, you saw a rectangular object. It was a phone.

Valuing common sense, it'd be decided a start would be to investigate this new world safely as possible. Reading material, from a book or technological equipment. Going without any sort of knowledge whatsoever will only complicate things.

Grabbing the mobile device, there was no difficulty in activating it as you searched.

Location: Pentagram City, Pride Ring.

The alias entered went by Valentino. Presumably belonging to the original owner of this demonic body. 

Countless messages flashed from varying social apps, connections linked to certain "Overlords". Apparently, Vox and Velvet being influencers on sin. And you were their ally, a demon pimp. Why did it have to be this. Ah, self loathing wasn't gonna get you, though. You pocketed the phone.

It's important keeping old virtues close. Masquerading as one of hell's dominating forces will fall into game. Eventually.

Then came a knock from the door at the leftwing. Striding, you went to open it, standing in the doorway. What greeted you was a short, scantily clad demoness with curly hair, shifting nervously. She was trembling in fear. She's an employee, most likely.

"Mister Valentino, the crew sent me to inform you about the scheduled shows that'll be hosted next week since they're too preoccupied. In short, they're asking you to fill in for them."

That was something needed clearing later.

"Thank you for the bother, miss. Do inform them that I'll handle it." That simple polite response made her brows raise slightly, initial fear lessening. Pleasantries aren't common. "May I have your name? Doubt we've never met until now." Stuttering, she replied. "M-my name's Toffee, sir."

Toffee. She seems like a nice lady.

"Farewell, miss Toffee. Suppose you'd best be going now?" Toffee nodded.

Bowing in thanks, the demoness stopped midturn, "There's guests at the main entrance." with that, she left. Watching from afar, you saw her disappear down a corridor. 

Getting a better feel of the place, it was well kept for a pimp's mansion. Eerie red light shone through the windows, revealing the hellish city landscape. Another one in the box with hell actually being populated. At the end, you reached an empty lobby area where two demons awaited your arrival. They dragged you in a limo parked outside.

You recognized them from some of the posts you saw online. Vox and Velvet, completing Triple V together with Valentino, infamous for their control over corrupt media.

What you visually understood about demonic energies, some can sense auras to an extent. The spiritual essence they gave off was a vague, neutralized gray.

"Busy counting your whores, Tiny?" The tv demon commented, signaling for the driver to get moving. 

Velvet snorted. "Chillax, Vox! quit actin' like your screen got cracked again. Also, we're visiting the VIPs at the casino."

Vox rolled his eyes immaturely.

Dang contractors causing drama. So much for remaining inconspicuous.

Rolling a bullet shell you've spared, crushing it into fine grains.

"Spill the agenda, sister."

"Black market sales, crazy fancy junk big brained bozos always talk about. Voxxy complained nonstop."

This kinda ordeal.

"Recent sinner wolves, "Howlers" trying their hand at becoming bigshots. Pretty standard stuff, real edgy."

The vehicle suddenly halted at a large building, grandeur in design. Loud jazz filled the air.

Denizens of different shapes and sizes hustled the crowded streets, era evident in the fashion they worn. Easy to spot the gang Velvet had briefly mentioned before.

Vox patted you on the back, "Good luck." 

Stepping out, they both went ahead inside to exchange conversations with them before leaving you in charge, observing.

ꕥ

Red.

"Ah, Valentino! Glad to be meeting you this soon." The hellhound leader approached, a walking behemoth extending his gloved paw in welcome.

Nah, you weren't gonna shake it.

"Likewise."

He was equally statured, you'd snap within arm's reach.

Keep distance.

"Join us, we've plenty to discuss."

Whatever shady business was happening, the crowd avoided. Paving a clear path to the group's pool, his associates much like him in appearance, wearing suits. Run of the mill mob.

You seated yourself opposite from them.

"Per request," Boss wolf began, leaning forward. On cue, his guards fetched something, placing it on the table. Unmistakable whimpering was heard even with the music.

Goddamnit.

"We brought live specimen. Untainted human children, ripe for the picking." It lifted slightly enough for you to see, revealing a little boy and girl barely older than five. Sustained emaciation, shaved scalps, dirty rags barely keeping them covered. No one else caught sight of them. Tear stained faces stared back fearfully.

Instinctively reaching past the bars, wiping their tears. A silent promise was made. They seemed confused when you kindly smiled, mouthing **"Hold on."** Pulling away reluctantly, brows furrowing. "I expected them to be in better condition."

"Brats won't eat anything, stupid things nearly bit one of my men's ears off. Took ages." Well deserved, scumbag. "Human trafficking's hot back on earth, Jeffrey Epstein fanboy?"

Wolf returned an expectant look, grinning.

"Depravity's kryptonite, whaddaya say?"

Playing it cool, a lit cigarette holder manifested into your palm. Exhaling, puffing negativity.

"How much?"

"Weighed, ten souls."

Other words, worthless.

Bastard.

Recalling the fact that hell has no rules to speak of, power was at expense. Anything can be done here, and this filthy degenerate is a miniscule speck.

Doesn't matter if he happens to be jacked.

Confidence hazed over.

"It's a fool's errand to exploit children, then again, no fool would."

He was taken aback. It was predictable, since the person you are happens to be a pimp. Pimps don't care about morals.

"What difference does it make? You run the porn studio brand."

"Funny thing about death, memories remain intact."

"Profile says you've never been a sinner, Val."

"Retribution, it doesn't discriminate."

His grin fell.

Panicking, the man didn't realize that the altered smoke wasn't the usual pheromone Valentino used, it was thin, constricting his throat. The guards too, went limp.

Dumbasses.

Their bodies dusted away and no one had noticed after they ceased, it was as if they never existed.

Good, that made it easier.

Ah, right. Yes, the vapes you taken mixed well with the holy powder from one of the bullets you tested. It didn't harm you for some reason.

Grabbing the cage with the now sleeping children, finding the exit.

✿━♡━━♥༺♛༻♥━━♡━✿

"Yo, Vox!" Velvet bounded toward the taller media demon, giggling. Cursing, Vox snapped at attention, wondering what kind of antic the girl was trying to publish as usual. She seemed a bit serious, so that meant something was up. "What is it?"

"Val's missing. He was there with the guys━" Vox hastily cut in, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN **MISSING?!"** The bartender who was serving him a glass at the counter moved elsewhere. "Yeah, I saw that they were gone too. "We leave for one second and he's already.. Wait, he must be taking the limo without us!"

Both remaining overlords raced back to the vehicle that was fortunately parked in the exact spot, seeing the tall bug entering without them.

"Wait, Val!" Huh? Right, you nearly missed out on their commotion. "Deal's finished." They blinked. Velvet suspiciously glanced, looking to Vox. "Then, the wolves?" Sheepishly shrugging, "Let's say that we're done."

It wasn't a lie, exactly. They wanted pry for more information, but that response was absolute.

The drive back was slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work ever. Please give criticism! <3
> 
> P.S. I'm not sure if I should continue this since it's just a silly au idea, so might leave it with three chapters only.


End file.
